


soulmates in every world

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Please comment!, Soulmates, bananas are evil, it doesn't apply as much to this fic though, it has snippets of other stories, not a specific story as much, not graphic, thats my new signature tag, this is kinda just a fic looking at the characters, tiny tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Curt Mega and Owen Carvour were never meant to have a happy ending.In one world Owen dies falling from a staircase after slipping on a banana, in another he survives that, but is killed years later by Curt himself while standing on another staircase.There is another world where they never get together. Where they work together as partners, but never allow themselves to feel anything more. In that world, Owen dies of a stray gunshot. Curt mourns, but his grief is more for what they could have had.There’s a world where they meet in elementary school and become best friends. The world is different in this universe-- telling your friends that you are marrying your boyfriend when you are in third grade is met with amusement and interest  instead of disgust or scorn at marrying a boy.Each world has differences, some major, and some quite small. Where in one world Curt leaves Owen after his fall, in another he goes back for him, and stays by his side as the facility explodes around them.There are two constants in these worlds.
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	soulmates in every world

**Author's Note:**

> does deal with character death, but none of it is graphic
> 
> if you enjoy this, please check out my other curtwen fics!
> 
> please leave a comment, it truly makes my day!!

Curt Mega and Owen Carvour were never meant to have a happy ending. 

In one world Owen dies falling from a staircase after slipping on a banana, in another he survives that, but is killed years later by Curt himself while standing on another staircase. A world exists where they never were spies, where Owen was an actor, and Curt a writer. In that world, though they lived together happily and in love for several years, Owen got sick, very sick, and within weeks was gone.

There is another world where they never get together. Where they work together as partners, but never allow themselves to feel anything more. In that world, Owen dies of a stray gunshot. Curt mourns, but his grief is more for what they could have had.

There’s a world where they meet in elementary school and become best friends. The world is different in this universe-- telling your friends that you are marrying your boyfriend when you are in third grade is met with amusement instead of disgust or scorn at marrying a boy. Curt and Owen remain best friends and eventually boyfriends in this world for years, but in their junior year of college, a fight tears them apart. They never reconcile, and two years later when Curt searches for Owen, missing his best friend with every fiber of his being, all he finds is an obituary and the address of the cemetery. 

Each world has differences, some major, and some quite small. Where in one world Curt leaves Owen after his fall, in another he goes back for him, and stays by his side as the facility explodes around them. 

There are two constants in these worlds. 

The first is that Curt Mega and Owen Carvour, no matter their lives or circumstances, will always meet and fall in love.

The second is that they will never get a happily ever after. 

When two people are made for each other, and always come back for each other, circle each other for years, in every world or universe imaginable, they are known as soulmates. That is probably the only word that can describe Curt and Owen.

Soulmates. 

They don’t need to see the world burst into color, or hear the first words, or see the color of their partner’s eyes to know that they are meant to be together. They don’t need to be standing on a staircase, Curt’s gun at Owen’s forehead, and hear the dreaded final words to know that they were always going to be together. 

_ “Killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing?” _

_ “Taking your advice.” _

They don’t need to hear the words, but they do.

Someone once said that you cannot ever defeat Fate. Apparently no one ever told Curt or Owen that, because they try. Sometimes, they succeed for a time.

They spend days together in a small cottage by the sea, baking cookies, and enjoying each other’s company. The days are spent sitting on the small porch and staring out at the cold sea, Curt wrapped around Owen, never separating from each other.

It never lasts. 

Twice they managed to grow old together. They hide from their countries in a small village in the mountains, and cut contact with everyone they had ever known. They had several years together before it was ripped apart. 

But in almost every universe, the story ends the same way. Soulmates, destined to come together, destined to kill the other. Sometimes it’s Curt. Sometimes Owen. Sometimes they love each other in the end, sometimes they hate the other as the trigger is pulled.

In one world, Owen is proposing to Curt when the gunshot rings out. He is down on one knee, tears in his eyes as he speaks.

_ “I’ve never thought someone could do this to me. Could make me love someone so much I would risk everything for them. I don’t need MI6, I don’t need anyone or anything except you. We can run away, hide, I don’t care, as long as I can wake up each morning to see you. Curt, love, will you--” _

The peaceful tranquility is shattered at the loud shot. 

Owen slumps forwards, his breath hitching in his chest, and eyes dazedly fixing on Curt. Curt is panicking, trying frantically to staunch the bleeding, to stop the stream of crimson liquid staining his lover’s shirt. Owen never is able to finish the question.

Neither Curt nor Owen will ever know that they were always destined to fall apart. Even if they did, it wouldn’t be a comfort. But each time they meet, in every universe or world, they will fall in love.

Curt believes that much, as he stares into Owen’s golden brown eyes, deranged eyes twisted with hate where they used to be filled with love. He raises his gun, and speaks the final words.

_ “Taking your advice.” _

The one thing he does know is that love has always been what destroyed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> i promise someday they will get a happy fic from me with a happy ending
> 
> but that day is not today


End file.
